


Disel 10s' regression

by cuddlytuggie



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Agere sfw comfort coping, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlytuggie/pseuds/cuddlytuggie
Kudos: 4





	Disel 10s' regression

Disel 10 sat alone in his shed that night, the thunder and lighting banging and crashing, startling him, disel 10 regressed, as it was his brains way of coping with trauma, he started crying like an infant, and repeatedly wacked himself in the head with pinchy as he was very distressed. His driver came running into the shed, binkie in hand, and quickly gave the binkie to disel, the now little disel, started to suckle upon the paci, growing evermore calm the more he suckled. His driver smiled comfortingly as he hushed the little disel, "shhhhhh, it's ok little guy," Said his driver, gently patting the whimpering disel, his driver gently took out disels' teddy from his pocket, and gave it to the little disel, Disel 10 slowly stopped crying, and blinked away any tears that remaind. Disel 10, now happily pacified and comforted, began to play happily with his teddy whilst his driver watched over him.


End file.
